bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DemonisAOH
E-mail airzel-of-haos remember me on bd.kyleronco.if you have an e-mail account and dont mind me sending a funny video (with a little bit of cussing) e-mail me at tiggerkyle@comcast.net. it also a shane dawson video. E-mail airzel-of-haos remember me on bd.kyleronco.if you have an e-mail account and dont mind me sending a funny video (with a little bit of cussing) e-mail me at tiggerkyle@comcast.net. it also a shane dawson video. Errrrrr about the Airzelofhaos@yahoo.com thing should I still email you at the mschi? Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 16:44, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Should I email the code to you're Yahoo or did you use it? Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 03:17, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that none of the "Auto Spinning" Bakugan had no link to a page describing what they do. I made it, but maybe I shouldn't have. 0w0 (talk) 01:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not complaining, but have you sent me the code yet? PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! dark bakugan HELP!!! Dharak is a possibility of a dark bakugan. kyleronco 12/2/10 I FINNALY GOT IT! I FINALLY GOT MY PAGE AND 700 G! tournament on christmas eve I will be hosting a christmas eve tournament. All wikia people are invited (on bakugan wikia). Dharak server christmas eve 7:00. if you cant make it im ok with that Kyleronco (talk) 02:33, December 10, 2010 (UTC) 12/9/10 Remember me! Spectra999! Or you can call me 999, or Triple 9. how do noobs... Become so popular it is unbeliveble. Kyleronco (talk) 22:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) You watch BF5(battle force 5)? You recognized my lego. So... I just was wondering. . 22:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Avatar You should've include your name. Spectra999 or 999 or Triple 9 00:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) What did I do?! whaat did i do to tick you off. Its like you want me dead like the whole rest of the world now. And my mom needed the computer from me ASAP. Tomorrow 12:00 noon sharp in the sewers dharak server we go face to face. we can disgust the situation there.Kyleronco isuser kyleroncoboss all american rejects You gotta listen to there musuic if you dont akready do. u o me for driving that tspd into me. (takes out bazooka) dont let this hit you or it will hurt.Kyleronco (talk) 02:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) TSPL who are you. That machine hurt my head.Kyleronco (talk) 21:18, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Nice! Nice to see you for a moment! If there is anything I can do to help out, let me know. Miss you! TC (talk) 22:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Put this on your page or I will. ??? what is RTW? rapping to white? Running to win? : **It is Random Talk Wiki** TC (talk) 15:32, December 15, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to be resented, because you do absolutely nothing. Oh, and go ahead, say what you have to say. Because i learned a valuable Lesson from the place i'm in right now. So basically you'll be talking to the Wind. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 18:17, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Queenie Hey, what's up? --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 22:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Are you outside? --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 22:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, I was playing along with it. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 22:20, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Why Did You?! Why did you delete Dragonoid (Original)?! Nintendocan (talk) 22:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) look look at my new picture. Kyleronco (talk) 02:25, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ok if you feel like it ok if you feel like it. Kyleronco (talk) 19:58, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Pwned * *Steals T.P.S.P* haha *uses T.P.S.D* Kyleronco (talk) 20:48, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Here's a PWN. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 20:48, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ok Im furious so. (uses bazooka on AOH) how do you like me now. (cuts off AOH's hair) BURN! please use that on 999. Kyleronco (talk) 20:53, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Is your mom better yet? You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 23:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 23:07, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Big brother! Shut up, Mokuba. I really hope you're moms okay. Are you seeing you're real dad for Christmas or like any time? Well I hope you're mom feels better, just know that you're lil bro is praying for her. Merry Christmas and happy holidays. Hope that everything works out fine, Z is a BEAST!!!! fangoid Your life just got better. You now have a fangoid. i want CANDY!!! sorry (NOT!) you lose for saying foul langauge (i know i'm weak but still). wow For kind of introducing me to wikia. I remember when i met you. You helped me out alot Santa Clause made a stop at christmas island. fyi tournament is postponed. What do you Think? ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 19:36, December 25, 2010 (UTC) sorry it said i needed adobe flash player to play the game. Wow thanks for saying hey. i havent been having a really good day so that really cherred me up. so i salute you with a "hey" right back. ~~sakurakitsuen~~ P.S. did u just pick me at random?? Hi. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 18:44, December 27, 2010 (UTC) THANKS. ~~sakura~~ Rules are Rules Rules are rules. If you don't want to follow them, then get off. And I was joking about the blocking part, it's fun to scare newer users into following the rules ^_^. I don't care if Sakura's underage, as long as she's not going to be a jerk like Steel was. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 18:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I was just playing around. Ive scared new users. Even on BD, like I acted mysteriously around Spectra999 and all Shhhhhhh This is a LIBRARY! (talk) 18:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Soooo... Whatdoyouthink? ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 18:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :No can do. This is the WIKIA policy, set up by the Staff. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Any time, pal. Bendo/My friends call me Bendo, or they would if I had any... 19:22, December 27, 2010 (UTC) sometimes, she seems like that but she did just try to defend me... thanks again, ~~sakura~~ Re: You deserve this ... Heh heh, thanks! But can I change the color from pink to another color? --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 01:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) We found a faker! Your being impersonated on the IRC!!! -Masters here we go attribute united is back. With my snappers i will disappear hey its sarah IRC now please :D YourLong Flowing Hair I've see that you changed your icon. Why don't you change it back to your long flowing hair? Oh and did you place the message on User talk:Spectra999? THE GLORIOUSS999|Leave an M.S999 is Awesome! 21:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Rayne Does he have an Account? Oh and say Spectra999 says thank you!THE GLORIOUSS999|Leave an M.S999 is Awesome! 21:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) New User Hi! Im a new user, i heard that you're one of the admins, so i will help on the wiki as i can :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 12:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) AU I wanna join Attribute United. Do you have to have a specific attribute? Because I wanna keep Subterra and Haos. THE GLORIOUSS999|Leave an M. 01:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shadow Resistance A.O.H make a user box template like this: So that it says your in Shadow Resistance.THE GLORIOUSS999|Leave an M. 02:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) what are u talking about?-- Agent Slash 21:06 January, 7, 2011 new sig K | was here 2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] MAGMA MAGMA It's Kernel12! (talk) 22:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) lol i made it XD its a bit racist but so what XD Darkus Rayne | True strength lies beyond ability (talk) 22:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) BLUE, FORTY TWO, SET HIKE! The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 22:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC)' Hah Iy kay are. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 22:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC)' I did NOT run I didnt run. I wait like 30 Minutes and Rayne WOULDNT COME BACK FROM THE BRAWL! I had better things to do than wait for him. I could beat him. Im done with most of the RP Airzel so drop it. I know you can beat me! CUZ IM 120 G'S UNDER YOUR LEVEL! I could beat Rayne. If you dont believe so tell him so set a time to brawl me. User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!'(Talk)]](talk) 02:57, January 9, 2011 (UTC)' Sup AOH K was here lolz new sig in color K was here My prank sig you just got pwned Wanna create a Strikeflier Wiki? K was here i am a spy for spectra999 i spy shadow army Check them out!!! Hey Airzel!!! I edited some links to mu user page to my favorite vids in youtube. You should go watch them!!! They are really funny!!! =D But I have to go now... It´s really late in here and I have to prepare myself for tomorrow... Good night!!! =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 18:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Answer. NO!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | "When I'm alone I feel so much better." 00:51, January 12, 2011 (UTC) You quit, and I don't like you. --Recgameboy | "When I'm alone I feel so much better." 14:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Please Help. My try to make Strike a Complete Jerk so that everyone could hate him is instead moving to me. Please Help. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] ... Just saying, I'm a bit upset with both you and Rec. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Dog, back in ]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''the cage!"']]'' 01:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC)'' :So, act like a better admin. Also, your family really doesn't mean anything. This isn't the mafia. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Dog, back in ]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''the cage!"']]'' 01:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC)'' ::You need to deal with situations calmly. And if someone makes you angry, just walk away.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Dog, back in ]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''the cage!"']]'' 01:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC)'' :::Again, what I said again. I don't want to end taking yours and Rec's rights away just because of some little fight. This is getting ridiculous.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Dog, back in ]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''the cage!"']]'' 01:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC)'' ::::(sigh) Just don't get into anything else. I'll have a talk with Rec.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Dog, back in ]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''the cage!"']]'' 01:37, January 14, 2011 (UTC)'' WHY DID YOU DELETE MY TALK PAGE ABOUT SHADOW INFINITY!!!! THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 19:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I made you Admin again, but in response i would like to have a little favor from you: could you be atleast a bit Nicer to Users and learn to forgive? Thanks. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] :K. I'll try helping with as much as i can... ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] About the not only with school luck thing.... does that mean like Sophia? The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']][[User blog: Agent Z| YouEpicFail Industries Inc.']] (Talk) 20:33, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but I'm out of this so-called "family" you are just to ....I wanna say this without being mean......I'm removing mine and Briana's name from your family area. I just can't take it anymore RayneHaos | This was over before, before it ever began. (talk) 00:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) And where am I on the list for the "family"? You said so yourself that I was your little sister... ~~sakura~~ I need your help. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] :How can i deal with Amoebas without becoming a Amoeba? Now I G2G. Thanks. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] Why did you leave IRC? The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']][[User blog: Agent Z| YouEpicFail Industries Inc.']] (Talk) 19:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Music Yeah- I'm all over the place. Just today I've listed to Pantera, ACDC, Linkin Park, Slayer, Mudvayne, Sevendust, Sex Pistols, The Ramones, Rob/White Zombie, Korn, Judas Priest, Drowning Pool (I know them personally), Anthrax, Bullet For My Valentine, King Diamond, Absu (check them out on youtube), and right now as I type "Critical Acclaim" by Avenged Sevenfold is playing on my stereo... Dt0wnDr4g0 (talk) 22:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey.MetalTheWolf 14:36, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mr. Blood-drunk. check this. Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 17:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks airzel i didn't know how to spell gm imolations name o come on i spelled it wrong again i mean gm immolations so thanks Reply I have no idea.Abce2|''Boone, you're not ''''a bottle!"' 23:50, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Wat happend??? Did the admins shut down my blog??? -- Agent Slash 19:43 January, 28, 2011 Please do not be rude on my talk page on RTW. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 04:11, January 30, 2011 (UTC) About the Block With the Squirrel Somehow, both me and that rabbid squirrel dude on Bakugan RTW shared an IP adress. I have no clue how (I don't even know the guy and I HATE him), but me and Darkusfan202 ended up being blocked (Darkusfan202 and I are brothers). I promised on one of my blogs at BRTW that I'd edit something at noon and Darkusfan202 is really ticked off about the block. So how about you remove the block and then I'll try to reason with that stupid guy who was hitting on your sister. PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 21:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) About the Block With the Squirrel Somehow, both me and that rabbid squirrel dude on Bakugan RTW shared an IP adress. I have no clue how (I don't even know the guy and I HATE him), but me and Darkusfan202 ended up being blocked (Darkusfan202 and I are brothers). I promised on one of my blogs at BRTW that I'd edit something at noon and Darkusfan202 is really ticked off about the block. So how about you remove the block and then I'll try to reason with that stupid guy who was hitting on your sister. PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 21:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC)